No Time At All (New Broadway Cast Recording)
No Time At All, by Berthe, is a song featured in the Broadway musical Pippin, as well as in its 2013 revival. In the New Broadway Cast Recording, it is sung by Andrea Martin and the ensemble cast. Lyrics Berthe When you are as old as I, my dear And I hope that you never are You will woefully wonder why, my dear Through your cataracts and catarrh You could squander away or sequester A drop of a precious year For when your best days are yester The rest'er twice as dear What good is a field On a fine summer night If you sit all alone with the weeds Or a succulent pear If with each juicy bite You spit out your teeth with the seeds Before it's too late Stop trying to wait For fortune and fate you're secure of For there's one thing to be sure of, mate There's nothing to be sure of! Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from this world we're given Time to take time 'Cause spring will turn to fall In just no time at all I never wondered if I was afraid When there was a challenge to take And I never thought about how much I weighed When there was still one pice of cake Maybe it's meant The hours I've spent Feeling broken and bent and unwell But there's still no cure so heaven-sent As the chance to raise some hell Everybody! Berthe & The Players Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from the world we're given Time to take time For spring will turn to fall In just no time at all Berther Sages tweet that age is sweet Good deeds and good work earn you laurels But what could make you feel more obsolete Than being noted for your morals? Give me a man who is handsome and strong Someone who's stalwart and steady Give me a night that's romantic and long Then give me a month to get ready Now I could waylay some aging roue And persuade him to play in some cranny But it's hard to believe I'm being led astray By a man who calls me granny 1, 2, 3, 4! Berthe & The Players Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from the world we're given Time to take time For spring will turn to fall In just no time at all Berthe So when the drearies do attack And a siege of the sads begins I throw these (noble) shoulders back And lift these noble chins Here is a secret I never have told Maybe you'll understand why I believe if I refuse to grow old I can stay young 'til I die Now I've known the feels Of sixty-six years I've had troubles and tears by the score But the only thing I'd trade them for Is sixty-seven more! spoken Alright, one more time. And this time, let's hear it from everybody! 1, 2, 3, 4! Berthe & The Players Oh, it's time to start livin' Time to take a little from the world we're given Time to take time For spring will turn to fall In just no time at all Berthe Oh, it's time to keep livin' Time to keep takin' from the world you're given You are my time So I'll throw off my shawl Berthe & The Players And watching your flings be flung all over (Oh, oh, oh, oh) Makes me feel young all over (Oh, oh, oh, oh) In just (just) No (no) Time (time) At all! Category:Music of Musicals